This invention relates to a drive mechanism for a cassette tape recorder, and particularly to an automatic repeat mechanism by which the tape recorder is repeatedly changed between playback and rewind operations by detecting the end of tape supply by means of a tape end detecting device.
It is an object of this invention to provide a drive mechanism for a tape recorder in which a fast feed unit for transmitting rotational force to a supply reel base is brought out of a rewind position during record or playback operation, but is brought into the rewind position after a tape end detecting device detects the end of tape supply.